Pokemon World Tournament
by 2mindsRhere
Summary: Welcome to the PWT.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon World Tournament

Welcome to the Pokemon World Tournament!

This is ATU12 talking to you about a new story project! For the next two weeks I'm taking requests for stories. These stories will be one-shots, two-shots at most. They will vary in length and can be novel length or a few paragraphs depending on who the characters are.

**Rules **

Characters must be Gym Leaders or Champions.

Pokemon are allowed as a second character for example, requesting Cilan and Pansage is acceptable (or something random like Sabrina and Honchkrow is just as fine)

Does not necessarily have to be a pairing. Character-centric fics are fine.

No sexual themes, rated R scenes or inappropriate objects/dialogue (if you want to read that, go find another fic)

I will take any pairing regardless of age, gender or species. Be aware, however, that these fics are not going to be solely romantic and will vary in genre.

**Tournaments **

Type Expert: Leaders, Champions and/or Pokemon of the corresponding type to the other Pokemon, Leader or Champion (ex: Flannery and Chili, Meganium and Erika, Steven and Jasmine)

World Leaders: Gym Leader only pairings. Any Gym Leader taken (Koga included). Pokemon also included but must be the Gym Leaders Pokemon only (ex: Morty and Gengar, Misty and Milotic). Please note: Pokemon can be from previous games or BW2, I will not count Stadium games.

Rental Master: Gym Leader or Champion paired with a random Pokemon. Pokemon must be a different type from the human counterpart. Dual-type will be considered but not definite. (ex: Volker and Pidgeot, Bugsy and Lapras) Please note: Champions with varied Pokemon will be taken with any Pokemon.

Champions: Champions only tournament. Same rules applied with World Leaders. Champions with varied Pokemon will be taken with any Pokemon.

Kanto: Kanto Leaders, Champions and Pokemon only.

Johto: Johto Leaders, Champions and Pokemon only.

Hoenn: Hoenn Leaders, Champions and Pokemon only.

Sinnoh: Sinnoh Leaders, Champions and Pokemon only.

Unova: Unova Leaders, Champions and Pokemon only.

**Extra**

Requested scenes taken.

Characters' personalities will not be consistent in different fics, could be manga, anime or game –centric.

Legendary Pokemon are accepted.


	2. Type Expert: Poison

Pokemon World Tournament

Type Expert: Poison

"Welcome all to the PWT! Today's match is a Type Expert's Tournament!" an announcer cried enthusiastically into a mic. The crowd, consisting of Pokemon Trainers of all shapes and forms, roared deafeningly as the stage produced the flashing lights and colored smoke that was custom of such an event. "This evening we have Experts of the Poison Type! As the challengers take the stage, please welcome Roxie, whose words and music are toxic to the ears! And to the opposing corner Janine, the poisonous ninja master!"

The girl, Roxie, pumped her fist and played a chord on her oversized bass guitar that was always seen slung over her shoulder. Flashing a devil's sign, she pulled out a Pokeball and threw it onto the center of the stage. In a flash of light a giant fuchsia colored centipede crashed onto the floor and roared, twin horns twitching in anticipation. Roxie smirked at her opponent. Standing at no more than four-foot five, the girl was dwarfed by her Pokemon; not that she cared, she was Roxie. Punk rocker, badass, youngest Gym Leader in all of Unova. And her opponent looked like some ninja wannabe who obviously needed to smile more; unimpressive to say the least.

Janine on the other hand, took a reserved entrance, walking calmly and sending out her Pokemon with a quick flick of her wrist. The same flash of light and a large, lavender colored moth with wide, tinted eyes fluttered furiously above its owner. Here she was, in a tournament that showcased only the best talents. All of her training was about to be proven right here, right now. Observing the little girl in front of her, Janine was slightly underwhelmed by the Trainer and the Pokemon; it was obvious that both were young and had only a few years of experience battling. No matter, her training had taught her to never judge by appearance and to give it your all, regardless of the opposition. With that in mind she gave a command, "Venomoth , use Sleep Powder!"

Roxie gave a devil smile and retaliated, "Scolipede, Rock Slide!"

With that the battle commenced and, regardless of physical appearances, both fought with equal determination and will; for, once placed in the ring, the only thing that mattered was action.


	3. Rental Master: Gardenia

Pokemon World Tournament

Rental Master: Gardenia

Of all the Pokemon she could've run into, it had to be a Fire-type. A Magmortar nonetheless. Yes, she was a Gym Leader (a competent one at that) but she also knew that a part of fighting was knowing when to run away. And what better time to run away than being chased by a Magmortar when your entire team is full of Grass type Pokemon who are on only half of their health. The flaming behemoth roared and aimed its cannon-shaped arm at the woman's head before launching an impressive Fire Blast. Barely dodging the inferno, the woman managed to take shelter behind a large rock protrusion just in time to hear the attack hit the rock wall and feel the intense heat blasting through every part of her body.

Wiping the cascading sweat from her forehead, the Eterna City Leader bit her lip and peeked around from her hiding place. The Magmortar was looking around frantically, practically snarling as it launched a volley of Focus Blast and Fire Blast attacks at random, not really caring where or what it was aiming at. Gardenia sighed and let her head rest against the rock wall, what had happened was an accident. Being a Gym Leader had its ups and downs. The upside? Fame, recognition and a pretty decent salary. The downside? Constant threat, paperwork and patrol. Usually the patrol was broken up into the Leader's respective town; for example Candice patrolled Snowpoint City and any routes or areas closest to that town. Patrols were a monthly occurrence and were done to make sure that routes and the Pokemon were safe and posed no immediate threats to close towns or cities. However Volkner, the Leader that was supposed to patrol the Battle Zone, fell ill and in a brief moment of friendliness Gardenia volunteered to take his place. She wasn't alone originally; Flint of the Elite Four also accompanied her due to the vastness of the area. They had split up, Flint taking the Battle Zone and the Resort and Desert Area and Gardenia taking Stark Mountain and the Trainer's Zone. She of course knew that Flint was probably goofing off somewhere in the Resort Area but chose to let it slide.

It was during the last half of her area that Gardenia ran into trouble. She had accidentally strayed too close to a Skarmory nest and had the misfortune of battling two angry Skarmory parents which left half her team fainted and the other half in near critical condition. After getting chased down from the cliff face she had slipped and landed on top of a Magmortar, which was now after her blood. Contrary to belief, this amount of danger was a commonality during patrol in these parts of Sinnoh; which was also the reason why Volkner and a member of the Elite Four took this area and also why the other Leaders were hesitant about taking the job up.

Gardenia looked at the Pokeballs that contained her three remaining, usable Pokemon and quickly formulated a plan. It would be risky but if she pulled it off, she would be able to get out of here and give Flint a piece of her mind. The Magmortar was thrashing, with no sign of let up the beast launched another Fire Blast and roared. Gardenia trembled, said a quick prayer and quickly put her plan into action by jumping in plain sight of the beast and yelling "Hey! Duckface!" Responding immediately the monster aimed its arm cannon at the girl and fired. Gardenia barely missed a Flame Burst to the stomach as the attack went forward and melted the rock wall where she previously hid. The two-toned head trembled as the blazing Pokemon hissed and took aim again. Gardenia combat rolled out of the range of a Fire Blast and yelled toward the sky, "Now, Sleep Powder!"

"Puuu," a round, blue, fluffy Pokemon responded before shaking its cotton ball arms and releasing a hypnotizing, sparkly blue powder. Drifting serenely down, the powder coated the fiery Pokemon who desperately tried to shake the mass off, even launching another burst of fire only to have its efforts stopped short by the crippling fatigue that was creeping throughout its body.

Gardenia nodded to the floating blue cotton ball before commanding, "Now Jumpluff, U-Turn!" The little grass Pokemon obeyed, charging at its target with surprising speed (despite its awkward body shape) and ramming hard enough to send the Magmortar stumbling into a bush. In a flash of blue and white the Pokemon returned to its Pokeball located at its Trainer's hip. Gardenia grinned and sent out her next Pokemon. In a burst of white a giant brown and green turtle with vicious armour spikes protruding from the sides of its face and an oak tree sprouting from its back took the field.

"Torterra, while it's weak. Give it a Stone Edge!" Gardenia ordered, hoping this would work. At its Trainer's command the turtle launched a volley of sharpened stones, all of which hit their mark. The Magmortar cried out in pain and tumbled face first onto the ash covered ground. Without meaning to, Gardenia pulled out an empty Pokeball and with the click of the mechanism threw the red and white sphere. The projectile hit squarely between the shoulder blades of the beast and in a puff of smoke and red light, the Magmortar was inside the Pokeball. Gardenia covered her mouth and tensed in anticipation. She hadn't meant to throw the ball, it was reflex.

One shake. Two shakes. Three shakes. The mechanism at the center flashed white and all was still. Whether she had meant to or not, Gardenia of Eterna City, master of flora and Gym Leader of Grass-Pokemon had caught a Magmortar. The girl suddenly dropped to her knees, absolute exhaustion overcoming her. If it weren't for her Pokemon, she would've been face down in a pile of ash. The Torterra nudged its owner with its beak, motioning for her to climb on. It was going to be a long trek down.


	4. World Leaders: Bugsy

Pokemon World Tournament

World Leaders: Bugsy vs. Janine

He wasn't surprised when he had come to terms with it. He had always been mature for his age, graduating high school at twelve and entering a four year university the same year. He had even discovered a move through his research. He had found it through keen observation of his Scyther, christened the technique Fury Cutter and made a name for himself within the academic community at the age of twelve and a half. His intellect was astounding for someone his age and he was far more mature than his peers and children in his age group. He had become a Gym Leader just a year after and had dropped formal education to start battling greenhorn Trainers; he felt that he could broaden his horizons through battling different Pokemon rather than just sitting at a desk and reading theoretical bullcrap.

When he took the position at first he was as anyone would be, nervous and a bit too eager to prove himself and not shame the Federation he was representing. However, his peers (most of them anyway) had welcomed him with open arms and warm smiles. He had made close friends with Falkner of Violet, Morty of Ecruteak, Chuck of Cianwood and Jasmine of Olivine in the process. He treasured these friendships and never hesitated to ask any of them for a go-around to which they happily complied, after all there is no such thing as too much experience.

It was through his close, almost brotherly, relationship with Falkner that he met her. She annoyed and was annoyed with the boy's blue haired friend. Resentment was mutual on both sides and there was no love lost. If he had a nickel for every time Falkner complained about her Bugsy could've paid off three years' worth of his Gym renovations. However as he became a bridge of peace between the two warring sides he soon found out more about her and in the process had time to reflect and come to terms with what his relationship with her was.

And so, Bugsy of Azalea had come to terms with the fact that he had a boyhood crush on Janine of Fuchsia City. Despite having the degree, accomplishments and mental prowess of a twenty year old, when it came right down to it Bugsy was a thirteen year old boy still on the verge of puberty. And he wasn't surprised in the slightest. He denied it at first; refusing to believe that he had the hots for his best friend's rival and, afraid that if he admitted it to Falkner or Janine herself, that he would lose their friendships for good. However, being friends with Falkner had him at an unfair disadvantage when it came to avoiding her presence; he was after all the bridge of peace that prevented the two from an imminent bloodbath.

He didn't even remember how his infatuation started although his memory seemed to recall witnessing a Pokemon battle between Falkner and Janine. A heated two-on-two, no time limits street fight where Falkner had sent out his trademark Noctowl/Pidgeot combination and she had countered with her Venomoth/Ariados team. He remembered his admiration at her audacity to send out two dual Bug-type Pokemon against a pair of Flying-types that obviously had the advantage in both speed and type. He also remembered admiring the two Pokemon at her disposal; well-kept, thoroughly trained, beautiful specimens that he watched throughout the entire match. It was unquestionable that she had raised those two Pokemon with love and skill, their attacks were powerful and they worked flawlessly together. The match was long and Bugsy later recalled being there for a solid hour and a half, not that he minded; when matches were interesting you couldn't care less if it was an hour or a century. Janine had won with a clever Electroweb/Sleep Powder combination which had Falkner's team immobilized and sent both his Pokemon and pride into a tailspin.

As he walked toward the Celadon Department store his reflections turned into strings of memories that played themselves back in his mind like a demo reel. Janine and him sitting under the bulk of her Venusaur, watching as its gargantuan flower attracted a mob of Bug and Grass-Pokemon with its scent, studying various specimens under the fluorescent lights of the Pewter Museum of Science, a quick one-one-one match between his Scizor and a new Pokemon she had picked up on her trip to the Unova Region, and several others that were beginning to overwhelm him and make his head and chest ache. One memory out of all kept sticking out in his mind in particular, going in and out of his vision like a broken VHS tape that would play only that certain scene and then go to static.

She had finished arguing rather heatedly with Falkner who had said something a bit crueler than intended and caused her to storm off in fury. Bugsy, who was no stranger to their arguments, had to admit that that the comment was a low blow for a petty quarrel. Falkner agreed with a hint of remorse but refused to flag Janine down to apologize which resulted in a rather exasperated Bugsy offering to come along with him and help. Falkner refused again and he was left to wonder how his friend hadn't yet choked on all that pride. Later that day, Bugsy had found her crying at the edge of a clearing in Viridian Forest. Unsure and awkward, he slowly approached her and stood there for a few moments to let his presence be known. She said his name and asked him what he wanted without turning around and he responded with "Are you okay?"

She refused to answer and Bugsy was forced to walk around and face her directly, sitting down in the dirt and grass to look at her straight in the face and repeat his question. This time she looked at him with red-rimmed, violet eyes and he wondered if they were naturally colored that way or contacts; either way they were incredibly pretty, even when wet. He remembered her sighing and wiping her face before muttering something about her shinobi honor and Falkner being an insufferable prick. Bugsy chuckled a bit and consoled her saying that it was Falkner's defense mechanism against anything that attacked him, more specifically his ego, and went on to tell her that Falkner had the social skills of a cactus when it came to people outside his type specialty. She laughed and wiped her eyes again before apologizing to the boy saying that she didn't mean to make him come comfort her. Bugsy shook it off with modesty and apologized on behalf of his friend to which she took. He remembered that there was a sunset and it was a rather romantic landscape at the time. Janine had gotten up and repeated an apology which he took with grace and explained that most Bug-Type Pokemon came out at dawn and dusk and that now was the best time to prepare. He offered her to join him saying that the Ledian at night were stunning but she declined in a cordial tone explaining that her acolytes were waiting for her back at the Gym. He shrugged and said, "Next time maybe?" Janine smiled and replied, "Yeah, next time," and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before disappearing in a puff of smoke leaving Bugsy stunned, his stomach liquefying and his heart pounding like a jackhammer.

**XXX**

**Author's Note: The good thing about this project is that I am not ashamed of random crack shippings if I do decide to do them. The majority of Bug-Types are Dual-Poison and I like the idea of a child prodigy being unable to stop something supposedly small as a childhood crush. **

**Starting off was easy, finishing it was a pain and even now I think I could add more on to it and "finish it"…but for now I'll leave it as it is. **


	5. Champions Tournament: Blue

Pokemon World Tournament

Champions Tournament: Blue

**1)**Blue was destined to be Champion. He was, after all, the grandson of the famous Professor Samuel Oak. He had the brains, skill and competence far exceeding any of the half-wits that made up the majority of the Trainer population. Since that fateful battle he takes time out of almost every one of his days to reflect how that nobody from Pallet could've beaten him.

**2)**When he first started his Journey, no one knew his name. The people that called him Blue were either family or friends. Everyone else deemed it necessary to call him whatever name had so whimsically popped up in their minds at the moment. Sometimes it was Gary other times it was Green to some it was Kaz, Charles even Toru. Some of the more belligerent ones had christened him Douchebag or Motherf*cker. He would then proceed to wipe out their entire arsenal of Pokemon with a single Pidgeotto. After defeating his opponent he would look them straight in the eye and say, "The name's Blue, smell ya' later, loser."

**3)**It was after defeating Erika of Celadon City that word quickly spread of his genius and talent. Men and boys wanted to be him, women and girls with him. People lined up to get a glimpse, a word, a fight out of him. He took it all with open arms and welcomed the fame that was bestowed only to the best of the best. Something he knew he always was.

**4)**He knew about the Rockets long before the kid known as Red put a stop to them. By the time he had done his part everyone already knew what the Rockets could do. He watched as the kid named Red climbed the flights of stairs to the apex of Silph Co. Red was completely unaware that Blue had weakened enough of the Rocket forces so that the only thing the Grunts and Admins could throw at the kid were a couple of Zubat, Koffing and Machop.

**5)**His team was in constant overhaul and he always changed Pokemon, rotating from one set to another as he caught Pokemon left and right. In fact, when Trainers rematched him the Pokemon were usually different ones then before. The only Pokemon that stayed on his team permanently were his Starter Pokemon and his Pidgeot.

**6)**The Elite Four, in his opinion, weren't as Elite as the titled denoted. The battles he faced against the League's supposed best were nothing. One powerful Electric-type had defeated Lorelei with ease, Bruno was all offense and his defense was flimsy, Lance's use of brute force and type dexterity were easily exploited. The only one that gave him trouble was Agatha and it wasn't because of her Pokemon but because of her relationship with his grandfather. At some point he reflected on whether he was just too powerful or if everyone was weak.

**7)**After his humiliating defeat against Red, Blue became a Gym Leader. Not of his own choice but rather a complicated story involving the Pokemon League, a runaway caravan and his sister and grandfather. Long story short the title was thrust upon him after the Indigo Fiasco and since then has treated the title like everything else, with respectful indifference.

**8)**He started the journey to step out of his grandfather's shadow. Later it was for fame and glory and power. Afterward the quick punch to his pride shifted his ideology and he turned to teaching the next generation how to properly fight without shaming themselves.

**9)**His relationships with his colleagues were not anything too spectacular. Most of the Gym Leaders were still the same people when he was a travelling Trainer. Brock, Erika, Surge and Blaine welcomed him into the Federation. Sabrina and Janine were completely indifferent only speaking if necessary and even then very little. The only one that seemed to be openly agitated about his presence was Misty and that was only because of Red. Frankly, he couldn't bring himself to care.

**10)**Despite his aloof, prick-like exterior, Blue was and still is a good Trainer, brother and grandson. His love for his relatives and Pokemon are almost unequaled and his loyalty is unwavering. Even to this day he still visits his Raticate in the Lavender Memorial House.

**XXX**

**Author's Note: 10 Things Style I guess. I find Blue's paradoxical maturation and lack-of in the game amusing. He still has an arrogant, douchebag personality and yet it's easy to see that he's grown. I was always curious about how he got his Gym Leader status and how the others think of him since he beat them all. I do believe that that Raticate died and like toying with the idea that he took out all the powerful Grunts and Admins and left Red with an easy shot to Boss Rocket ( a little contradictory to his personality but still…) **

**Comments, reviews and critique are much obliged! **


End file.
